


This Happy Duo

by HowardR



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Partners in Crime, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowardR/pseuds/HowardR
Summary: "What do you two evendo,anyway?"Prompt, Fluff #51: "You make me feel alive."Ship: PriceMarshSuggester:RainboqChoose a ship and prompt and drop me an askhere.
Relationships: Kate Marsh/Chloe Price
Series: Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976044
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	This Happy Duo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainboq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq/gifts).



“Well, I’ve gotta go.”

Max raised an eyebrow at her, peering at her from just above the rim of her teacup.

“Really? Where to?”

“Me and Chloe have plans.” Kate said, grabbing her bag and slinging it over one shoulder. 

“What do you two even _do,_ anyway?” Max said, setting down her teacup.

“Uhm.”

* * *

_“Chlo, we really shouldn’t do this.”_

_Chloe glanced back at her, and gave her one of_ _those_ _grins - the ones that made Kate want to never do anything moral or just again._

_“But you want to, don’t you?”_

_“I…”_

_And - God forgive her - she did. She really, really did._

_“If you really don’t want to - we don’t have to.” Chloe said, slipping the spraypaint back into her jacket pocket. “We can go have tea with Max. But I know you too well, daffodil - and I know you wanna do this just as bad as I do.”_

_Kate faltered._

_  
_ _“...Quickly, okay?” She murmured finally - but the light sparkling behind her eyes gave her away._

_“Always.” Chloe said, simply._

**_Violets are blue,_ **

**_Daffodils are yellow._ **

**_You’ve been pranked,_ **

**_By this happy duo._ **

_And the couple who came back to find their car a screaming shade of orange were horrified - at least, until the neighbors complimented their new paint job._

* * *

_Kate bit her lip as her eyes fluttered closed._

_“Stay here tonight?”_

_And Kate couldn’t muster up a no - not when Chloe’s lips were mouthing at her collarbone and her whole body felt flushed._

_“...Okay.” She managed - and her voice came out low and breathy._

_Katherine Marsh didn’t skip class, did her morning prayers, was a straight-laced celibate, and had straight A’s on her report cards._

_Her days were all so utterly clandestine. The only people who took the time to send her a second glance were bullies - or pervs, wanting to sleep with a virgin._

_But it was all worth it, for these nights._

_Her hands tangled into Chloe’s hair, and her back arched._

_The night went by in flashes after that._

* * *

“...Y’know. Hang out.” Kate muttered, scratching her neck and trying to push down the flush that crawled up her neck.

“Well, have fun, I guess.” Max offered, standing up and getting her bag. “Seeya tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Tomorrow.” Kate offered her a smile.

Max smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is once again for the unapologetically wonderful Rainboq, whose Tumblr is [here.](https://rainboq.tumblr.com/) Oh, and they have an Ao3 account [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq/pseuds/Rainboq)
> 
> Just a short little drabble. Honestly, I think I could write a whole AU about Kate and Chloe being partners in crime. A pair of famous graffitiers, perhaps?
> 
> ...Damn now I kinda want to do that. Would you guys read that? Plus, I think I could really have a lot of fun with PriceMarsh... crap. I don't need more ideas, Rainboq! I already have a dozen fics I wanna finish!
> 
> ...No but really, she's awesome. Go check her out if you've got some time, she's got tons of LiS stuff - and go drop her a prompt for me, too. Oh, ask her to write some ScottMarsh! I will make this rarepair known if it is the last thing I do!
> 
> Oh, and my Tumblr is [here,](https://antimonyclouds.tumblr.com/post/632261084992176128/angstfluff-prompt-list) by the way. If you wanna drop me an ask. Ever wonder what my preferred Pop Tart flavour is? Feel free to ask. Oh, and maybe drop me a prompt, too. I really like writing these little drabbles. I can't guarantee quality, but I can guarantee that it'll make me happy.
> 
> But check out Rainboq first, she's great. And she actually posts on Tumblr sometimes, so follow her too.
> 
> Thanks for Prompting,
> 
> -Howard R.


End file.
